deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dio Brando vs Hit
'Dio Brando vs Hit' is the first official episode of Segakid451's Death Battle series. It features Dio Brando and Hit, two anime characters from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Dragon Ball Super respectively. Interlude Segata: We all know that time is a precious thing in the universe. Most people value it on a similar scale to money, but others abuse it in order to get their work done. Sonicfanboy: But in the case of these two time wasters, their work consists of being antagonistic mercenaries and heartless killers. We're talking about Dio Brando, steam roller abusing vampire serial killer of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Segata: And Hit, Universe 6's famed mercenary from Dragon Ball Super. He's Sonicfanboy and I'm Segata Sanshiro. It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Dio Brando Segata: Dio Brando is a name known to many, especially that of the Joestar bloodline. But before he was a sadistic serial killer, he was once a hatred filled young boy living in the slums of Victorian London. Sonicfanboy: This hatred stemed towards his abusive father, Dario Brando. You see, Dario had killed Dio's mother shortly after he was born, which eventually led to Dio's psychotic nature breaking his mind. Segata: Eventually this led him into poisoning his father after learning that a rich man by the name of George Joestar was supposedly saved by his father and was also looking to adopt Dio. Pop-Up: In reality Dario had intended to rob George, but was forced to save him when George was in danger. Segata: With his dying breath he told Dio to go to the Joestar family estate and wipe them out one by one, supposedly so that Dio would be the next in line to gain the money left in their will as George believed he had owed Dario. Sonicfanboy: After being adopted and arriving at the estate, Dio immediately began to become a dick to George's son Jonathan. To make things worse for the half sibling, Dio started to upstage Jonathan at almost everything, in turn receiving most of the praise from Jonathan's father. But even then he couldn't help himself, as soon after he beat Jonathan's ass so badly in front of the latter's friends that he successfully turned his friends against the younger. Segata: After yet more torturing of Joestar, including stealing his only friend's first kiss... Sonicfanboy: Which led into Jonathan returning the previous beating, almost killing him! ''' Segata: ...Dio had realized that if he was going to kill the Joestars, he'd have to become a friendly brother to Jonathan. Not sure where that came from, but he was able to keep this charade up for several years. At least until Joestar found out about the real reason why Dio was here. After arriving back at the estate, Dio had been caught in Jonathan's trap. In retaliation, Dio attempted to brutally stab Jonathan, only for him to instead strike George. '''Sonicfanboy: Then, straight after, Dio was shot dead by the police, only to come back as a vampire and kill everyone... except Jonathan. I mean, come on, you had him right there and you refused to finish the job. Way to cause your own downfall, dumbass. Segata: Yeah, you're right Sonic. Very right. But you seem to forget that a century later Dio... kind of returned. After leaving so many clues to distinguish that he had been resurrected, Dio was then given an arrow that allowed him to use a new ability in the form of his 'Stand', The World. This later aided him into a battle against Jonathan's decendants, Joseph Joestar and Jotaro Kujo, in an attempt to finish his mission of wiping out the Joestar bloodline with the added bonus of creating a perfect world for his vampire and zombie minions. Sonicfanboy: Only to be killed again. Kenny and Krillin would be so proud of this guy. Segata: Anyway, Dio Brando is a vampire powerhouse. In his insane arsenal of abilities he has the usual expertise in hand to hand combat, which he has combined with his mastery of a bladed weapon known as... a knife. Sonicfanboy: Come on Segata, can we get to the good part already? Dio also has the ability to create drones under his spell, zombies and vampires included. Hell, one time Dio turned a mother into one of his slaves and literally enticed her into eating her own baby. That's how strong his magic is. Hit Intermission Pre-Fight FIGHT! Aftermath Analysis The Winner Is... Next Time... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Shounen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure vs Dragon Ball' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Alien